Quoting a Book
by StarryRavenFire
Summary: OneShot. [Complete] Robin asks Raven for some advice while she is reading a book. RaeRob. Please RR


21 August 2005

**A word from Starry**: My **first** ever Rae/Rob One-Shot fic. I had been trying to see what I could write for these two but I never actually found something that I actually liked until I got this little idea.

Anyways, enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own these two love birds.**

* * *

**

**Quoting A Book**

Love was not supposed to happen to her, but _it_ did. She had always said that she was not meant to love or be loved. Her beating heart and sweaty palms proved her wrong though. Sitting on the soft, navy blue sofa, she moved her lavender eyes to the masked boy sitting beside her staring intently at the television.

_What is it that attracts me to him?_

"What?"

Raven hadn't noticed that she had been studying him for the last couple of minutes. Blood rushed to her pale cheeks and quickly turned away before he could notice it.

"Sorry I—I thought I saw dirt on your face and I was just making sure," she answered calmly.

She felt relieved when he nodded and returned his attention to the television. Sighing she went back to her book and tried to continue reading.

'Taking her hand in his, he slowly pulled her until she was a mere inch away. The distance between them soon disappeared when he leaned in and began kissing her passionately… Taking her hand in his, he slowly pulled Raven until she was a mere inch away. The distance between them soon disappeared when Robin leaned in and began kissing—'

"Raven?"

Looking up from the book (which she quickly closed) she looked over at Robin who was staring at her. This was making her uncomfortable, especially after having read a scene in the book and then thinking of that scene with _him_.

"Yeah?"

"I need advice."

Raven raised a questionable eyebrow before asking, "Advice on what?"

"On a girl and admitting my feelings to her…" He began to fidget with his gloved fingers.

What had that been? Had a spark of jealousy just run through her body? Oh this was ridiculous right? Getting jealous was not a thing Raven Roth did.

"So what do you want to tell her?" she asked trying to sound as her normal monotonic self instead of a _very_ curious girl.

Robin inhaled a big amount of air before turning to speaking. "Well I—"

"Wait."

"What?"

"Why don't you just tell her?" Raven put her book on the coffee table before turning her body towards him.

"I think she likes someone else and I have never done this before."

"Ok, I see. Continue what you were gong to say before."

Robin inhaled again before turning his body towards Raven. She noticed this but didn't say anything, he must really like this girl a lot to be hesitating. _Stupid lucky girl… _She thought as she waited for him to talk.

"This is what I want to tell her: 'I—Well—Hi I'm Robin and I've known you for quite sometime now. You are a really great person—No not great, you're beautiful!' How's that?" he asked shyly.

Raven felt a tweak of jealousy and pain course through her body after hearing him say what he wanted to say. She secretly wished that that was for her, that he would be with someone else right now asking them advice on how to tell _her_ his feelings.

"You're too nervous Robin, you need to be more calm and just look her in the eye and tell her what you feel. The worst that could happen is that she won't return those feelings, but that hardly happens…" _If that girl doesn't feel anything for you she's an idiot! _

He nodded and scooted closer to her placing his hand on hers. Raven's eyes widened as she stared down at their hands. He was _touching _her hand! She was about to jerk her hand away when he laced his fingers through her. Ignoring the levitating and exploding things around them, Robin looked into her eyes and began to talk.

"Thanks Raven for helping me with this, it means a lot. _You_ mean a lot to me. I don't know what I would do without you, I'd probably be lost and not know the great feeling I feel to have you in my life. You're the _best_ thing that has happened to me in a long time. You're _beautiful_ and no one and nothing can compare. I secretly stare at you when you're reading your books and when you're eating. I can't stop myself from admiring how you make me feel like this. Day and night I wonder what it would feel like to kiss your soft lips while I run my fingers through your hair. '_Taking her hand in his, he slowly pulled her until she was a mere inch away. The distance between them soon disappeared when he leaned in and began kissing her—' _"

"Passionately…" Raven finished, interrupting him. She closed her eyes and ignored the thumping of her heart against her chest and the exploding pillows around her.

She finally opened her eyes when she didn't feel Robin's lips on hers. Fighting the feeling of disappointment, she urged her eyes to open and see if this had really happened or if she was imagining this. Slowly opening her right eye first, she saw Robin staring back at her with a worried look on his face.

"Is that what you plan to tell her?" asked Raven, who immediately moved her gaze towards the floor.

Robin took a step closer and placed his hand under her chin, lifting her head up so that her eyes were now on him. "You did say to look her in the eye and tell her what I really feel. Everything I said I meant."

"You planned to quote the book?"

"I saw you reading and I looked at what you were reading and that little part caught my attention. I liked it a lot and well, I thought it was the perfect way to end my confession and begin a kiss." Robin smiled at her and took her hand once more. "You're the girl Raven, you're my girl. Right?"

His girl? She really liked the sound of that. She couldn't believe that just a few minutes ago she was getting jealous over herself! This was amusing to her, Raven Roth did not do jealousy. She smirked before closing the distance between them and beginning another passionate kiss. After a few minutes, gropes here and there the kiss ended and the two teens looked at each other.

"Does that answer your question?" whispered Raven, while continuing to study his handsome features.

Robin nodded. "Yes…" he whispered before leaning in to begin another passionate kiss.

* * *

**Starry: **Yeah, it's short and probably cliche but I don't care. I think it's cute. Please review and tell me what you think of it. Thanks!

- StarryRavenFire


End file.
